Cute and Dangerous
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Danny is turned into a baby by the Fenton Paci. How will everyone cope? Especially Vlad? Seeing as how Danny's defenseless now...Or is he?
1. Chapter 1: Baby Baby Baby Oh

Curling up on his side, Danny Phantom smiled and drifted off to dreamland. Little did he know that he was about to relive his childhood...Literally.

~time lapse~

Maddie and Jack were taking a walk when suddenly, they saw the infamous ghost boy on a park bench, butt in the air and snoring. Jack picked up the Fenton Paci and chuckled. "Perfect pose for this, eh Mads?"

Maddie snickered. "Yeah, I guess so, Jack." Aiming the pacifier-shaped weapon at Danny, Maddie fired. Green smoke filled the air. Maddie waved it away and looked at the phantom...or should we say infant.

Yes, because that's what took his place - an infant.

~time lapse~

Danny woke up to a Latina's screaming. The Latina was none other than - PAULINA!

Rubbing his head, Danny looked up at her. He giggled and played with his feet, which apparrently he found very interesting. Paulina shrieked from cuteness, and picked him up. Danny hated being picked up. Simply put. Paulina giggled and tickled his stomach, which rumbled.

"Oh? Is the little baby hungry?" the Mexican asked. Recieving no reply but a whimper and a growling stomach, she carried him off to Sam's place. She'd never admit it, but she needed the Goth girl's help.

Sam answered the door. Seeing a baby who looked exactly like Danny, she took the infant and stared at Paulina. "Hello, Paulina."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "Hey, Goth freak. That baby's hungry."

Sam snickered and hoisted Danny on her shoulder. "Paulina, go ask the Fentons."

"FINE! Thanks so much loser." Paulina stormed off with Danny in her arms.

~a few minutes later~

Paulina looked at Danny, whose eyes were brimming with tears. She rocked him slightly, knocking on the door of FentonWorks.

This time, Maddie opened the door. "Hello? Who are you and why do you have the ghost boy in your arms?" she asked.

Paulina was shocked. "The ghost boy? This is the ghost boy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Danny's Technical First Word

"Duh. Not big on smarts, are you?" Maddie chuckled and picked up baby Phantom from Paulina's arms.

"Oh. Well he's hungry," the Latin girl stated.

"Oh? Is little Phantom hungry?" Maddie smirked, imagining how badly the boy would be blushing if he could understand her. Giggling, Danny popped his gloved thumb in his mouth. Maddie sighed. The infant would prove to be an annoyance. "Sadly, I don't have any baby food."

Paulina sighed. "Of course, Mrs. Fenton." Maddie looked at the little ghost boy in her arms, so weak, so defenseless, so...adorable.

"Now, I'd say it's time little Phantom had a nappie-poo, wouldn't you say?"

"Goo!" Not letting his two cents go ignored, Phantom giggled insanely and stuck his foot in his mouth. Maddie giggled and stroked Phantom's cheek. Paulina chuckled and waved.

"Bye, Mrs. Fenton!" she called. Maddie shut the door and sat the baby on the floor. Looking through her weapons, she found a cell phone and dialed Jack's number, who was just convienently at the store.

"Hi, Jack. Could you buy some baby food and formula? No, I don't need anything else, except maybe some diapers. OK. Love you too." Maddie hung up. She turned back to Phantom, who was squirming. Like, really squirming. She picked him up...and a digusting smell filled the air. "Ewww, Phantom!" Maddie yelled, a disgusted look on her face.

~aproximately ten minutes later~

Jack returned and handed the baby supplies to Maddie. She picked Phantom up and handed him to Jack. "Here! I am not changing that brat's diaper!" Jack looked confused.

"But Mads-" Jack squeaked and took the baby off to his room.

~another ten minutes later~

Jack stalked down. He handed Phantom to Maddie and went down to the lab.

Phantom started crying for unknown reasons, but Maddie finally decided that he was hungry. She warmed up a bottle and let him suck on it.

Hoisting him over her shoulder, Maddie patted his back gently. After letting out a huge burp, Phantom was sat on the couch. Sadly, being a ghost hunter, Maddie had the biggest temptation to injure him.

Phantom let out a tiny squeak of a yawn and said a single word.

"Mommy!"

Maddie swore she'd never ever EVER hear the ghost boy say that. EVER.

And, yet, the word seemed almost directed at her.

_Pssh, Maddie, don't go soft on him. Destroy him! While you have the chance!_


	3. Chapter 3: Show and Tell

Maddie woke up from her peaceful slumber to the sound of a crying Phantom. This is what the Fentons' house had been like this all night. Every ten minutes one of them would have to get up and change or calm Phantom down. Every. Ten. Minutes.

Maddie walked into Danny's room, and looked at the small boy on the bed. Crying loudly, he saw her and his face lit up.

"Mommy!" he shouted. Maddie groaned and sat on the bed, picking Phantom up and rocking him.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

~Several songs later~  
>Brushing a part of Phantom's bang out of his eyes, Maddie smiled and left the baby to sleep.<p>

~The next morning~

Maddie yawned and walked into the kitchen. She fixed pancakes. "Jazz, breakfast time!"

Jazz stalked down.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked cheerily.

"Uh...He's at Tucker's! He called! He's fine!" Jazz yelled frantically. Jack came in and handed Phantom to Jazz.

"Hey, Jazzerincess, can you babysit Phantom today?"

"Sigh...I can't take a white-haired, superpowered baby to school!" she shouted.

"Sure you can! Here's the diaper bag!"

Jazz protested but would be forced to take Phantom to school anyway.

~Time lapse~

Jazz sat at her lunchroom table, ignoring Danny's whimpers. Only when her friend, Brittany, pointed to him did Jazz acknowledge her brother. Brittany pinched her nose.

"Uh, Jazz, I think he needs a change..."

"Ga!" Again with the baby babble.

~Time lapse~

At her home ec class, Jazz held up Danny. "As you can see, Mrs. Judge, I brought in Danny Phantom, whom my parents turned into a baby. So, I am responsible enough to take care of a doll."  
>"Whoa!"<br>"That's Danny Phantom?"

"He's so cute!"

"Can I hold him?"

"He's adorable!"

Jazz giggled, while Danny's stomach gurgled. "Looks like someone's hungry..." she sang.

"Can I feed him?"

"No! Let me!"  
>Jazz sighed. "I know Danny is adorable, people. But no."<p>

"Aw..."

"Darn it!"


	4. Chapter 4: Little Danny Phantom

Finally home, Jazz walked in and sat Danny on the table. Picking up one of her brother's bottles, she held him and stuck the top in his mouth. Danny sucked on the bottle slowly, looking up at Jazz with those neon green eyes. She smiled.

"There, all better?" Jazz asked. She rubbed Danny's jumpsuited back comfortingly.

Bing. Jazz picked up the phone to Sam.

"Hey Sam. No, I saw Danny today. He's uh...Er...A bouncing baby brat."

Apparently displeased, Sam yelled Jazz's ear off. Jazz stumbled and caught the phone. "Sam...Sam I know...He is adorable. What? I know! Mom and Dad shot him with the Fenton Paci!" Hanging up, Jazz picked up her baby brother and bounced him lightly.

One word. Just one.

"Spazzy!"

Not a necessarily nice one.

"Mom! You got the reverse switch installed yet?" Jazz cried, not willing to deal with the Spazzy nickname.

"No, sweetie. Why would we install a reverse switch on the Fenton Paci? It was designed specifically to turn Phantom into a baby!"

"Nagh!" the little Phantom cried. His large green eyes welled up with tears, breaking Jazz's heart.

"Mom! Dad! You're making Phantom cry!" It was as if Danny knew he was a baby, just not sure how to express it.

"No we're not, Jazzy-Pants, all babies do is sleep and cry."

"Well he's a ghostly baby!"

"Yeah? So?"

"So! He's used to you two kicking his butt, not caring for him! And he's a baby, weak and helpless in this state! He's scared of you two!"

Jazz huffed and carried Danny up to her room. Laying him in her dolls' cradle, she rocked it and hummed a soft lullaby.

Danny's eyes instantly fluttered and he stuck his thumb in his mouth, barely listening.

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea. And frolicked in the Autumn mist, in a land called Honoly.

"Little Danny Phantom, loved that rascal Puff. And brought him strings and ceilling wax and other fancy stuff.

"A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys. Painted springs and dragon wings, make way for other toys. Then one gray night it happened, Danny Phantom came no more..."

Danny's eyelids fell.

Jazz smiled, tucked her baby bro in, and kissed his cheek. Shutting off her light, she went to go experiment. A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys. It was true. All had to grow up sometimes. The next song she sang to Danny would be "Never Grow Up", by Taylor Swift.


	5. Chapter 5: notice

notice:  
>...I'm sorry for whoever actually reads this thing. I'm having a lot of trouble at home and can't always update. It's personal...sorry.<p> 


End file.
